Dinah
by xmenfan33
Summary: Remy meets a woman who is touring the school,who turns out to be someone important to him. (not a Gambit/Oc pairing)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd Note : edited 3/17 to correct duplicate sentences and missing words. Thank you to DarkCrono15 for pointing out the duplicate sentence.

.

.

Chapter One

Hector called Logan early one morning, shortly after Logan awoke. "Hello?" Logan stated answering his phone. As he finishes tieing his shoes. He was about to leave on his morning jog.  
" Hello,Logan,it's Hector"  
" Hey,Hector,what's up?" Logan replies,now searching for his jacket.  
" I'm sending Dinah to that school of yours, to look around" Hector states " I want her to decide if it's the right place to send David's boys'. I've decided to leave the final decisions to her"  
" Really?. I'll personally show her around." Logan states. As far as he was concerned this was excellent news." How old are the boys now?"  
"Lucas is 12 and Phillip is 15. " Hector continues " I need you to keep an eye on her Logan. She still isn't doing very well."  
" Of course,I'll watch after her Hec. You don't need to worry" Logan states " I saw how she was the last time I came to visit. Is she doing any better?"  
" No,not really. But she's trying to be." Hector sighed " It's been over half her life, I keep hoping."  
" Yeah...I understand" Logan replies. Dinah had been through the ringer, he just he knew why.

Logan had known Hector and his children for years, they were some of the first people he remembered when getting small flashes of his past. He had been friends with Hector since Hector was a young man. He'd been to Hector's wedding, and had met each of his children while they were still infants. He doesn't really remember them then though.  
Dinah was Hector's eldest child. Logan had never been privy to what had happened to her,but somewhere around her 15th birthday she changed. She was deeply depressed, and she barely spoke to anyone aside from her two young nephews after they were born.

Hector had no reason to be concerned. Logan loved Dinah as if she were his own daughter. There was no way he'd let anything happen to her. Logan had already been planning in his head ways to keep an eye on her while she was here before Hector had mentioned it.

Logan just wishes that someone would tell him what had gone wrong for her. She used to be so happy and full of life when she was a child,from what he could remember. Logan had no real idea on how to help the girl, who really wasn't a girl anymore,he knew. She was close to 37. Though she looked closer to thirty that forty. Something had broken her along the way,Logan just hoped one day she would recover. After hanging up with Hector,Logan went on his jog,knowing no one else was up yet. He made his way back home and noted Xavier's light on in his study. Logan then goes to make the arrangements for her visit.

Logan goes to talk to Charles,he knocks on the door,entering before Charles looks up from a stack of paperwork. "Yes,Logan,how can I help you?"  
" Chuck, an ol' friend of mine, Hector Carstien, is sending his daughter up,to look over the school. He's thinkin' about sending his grandsons here."  
" That's wonderful,Logan, how long will she be here?" Xavier enquiries.  
" At least a couple days. Travel is always tiring for her." Logan responds.  
"All right,why don't you place her in the guest room across from you." Xavier states,sensing Logan's concern for the woman.  
Nodding,Logan heads upstairs to get the room ready. First he made up the bed with the bedding kept in bins in the closet,then he double checked the en-suite. He had just began airing out the room,when he heard Gambit and Rogue laughing as they came down the hall.

Logan had mixed feeling on the young man. on one hand,the man had brought Storm back to them. On the other hand,he was a mystery to them all. He never told them anything about himself. They knew he was a thief and a liar. But Rogue seemed to be infatuated with him.

However,the man tended to be a flirt. He also seemed to enjoy upsetting the others in the house,and while Logan had no real problem with him, he felt the need to warn him away from Dinah to start with. She wasn't really in a state that would allow for the flirting and snide comments the man tended to dispense to everyone.

" Hey Gumbo. I need to talk to ya for a moment." Logan states from the doorway.  
" Oui, que faire maintenant?"(yes,now what) Remy responds  
" Don't do the fancy language thing to me. Speak english!" Logan responds.  
" Désolé, mon ami, what did you need?" (Sorry,my friend)  
" I have a guest arriving tomorrow. She'll be here for a few days" Logan states" She'll be staying in this here room across from me...next door to you"  
Remy waits patiently,figuring this was going to be one of those stay away from her things.  
" Look Gumbo. The thing is she's fragile. I need you to promise that you'll avoid upsetting her." Logan states " and help me to keep everyone else from upsetting her too."  
This surprised Remy,no one around here ever asked Remy for anything. They didn't trust him , Remy was kind of touched. Enough so that he simple agreed instead of stating one of his usual comments. Remy and Rogue wandered off to do whatever it was they were heading out to do. Logan went back to getting everything ready.

The next morning,Dinah arrived,dropped off by her father's driver. She was thinner then he remembered. Paler too. Immediately Logan was concerned. She looked up at him then,as if sensing his concern,which she probably did as she was an empath. She pushed some of her long Auburn curls away from her face and smiled at him.

" Hello,Logan,it's nice to see you again." Dinah states in a soft voice before hugging him. The woman was tall,nearly six feet. Logan wrapped his arms briefly around her waist,but quickly pulled away.  
Clearing his throat he states "C'mon darlin',let's get you settled in then I'll show you around" He leads her upstairs,and shows her the guest room,while telling her he was just across the hall.  
After she has unpacked,Logan begins the tour. He explains that they currently don't have many students,but that they are hoping for more soon. He shows her the classroom and public rooms,including the kitchen. He introduces her to several members of the team, including Scott, Jean, Ororo, Rogue, Elizabeth, Warren, Jubilee, and Charles, who were all in the kitchen.

She politely greets them all,but it quickly becomes obvious to him that she's feeling crowded,so he takes her further on to the takes her down to the med-lab and introduces her to Hank,then back upstairs to show her the library.  
As he finishes the tour he takes her down the main hall towards Xavier's office. Along the walls on either side,are pictures of everyone who had attended the school over the years. She curiously looks at these pictures as they pass,but freezes near the end of the hall,where the newest members hung.

At first,Logan didn't notice her stopping and carried on several more steps before realizing she was no longer walking right next to him. He turns around,curiously. She staring at a picture before her,growing paler,a feat he didn't think was walks back to where she stands to see what has upset her.  
There hung a picture of Remy,it hadn't been there even this morning. The man had only been with them six months,and he seemed to have an aversion to cameras. It was doubtful he knew this picture was even there.

Cautiously,Logan asks " Darlin' ? y'okay?" Dinah nods silently, then she turns from the picture and steps a few feet down the hall. Briefly,everyone in the mansion felt awash in deep grief and anger,but before anyone can react the feeling is gone,Dinah re-erecting her shields that had,for a moment crumbled.

Logan reaches for her,worried that she once again was about to collapse,as he had seen her do a few times over the years. Instead,she shrugs him off and takes out her phone, her green eyes flashing with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter Two

Dinah dialed her father's number. While waiting for him to pick up,she turns back to the picture on the wall. Finally,after several tense rings Hector answers.

" What did you do?!... You are a horrible,evil man!... I know what you did,I know you lied to me." Dinah yells into the phone,much to Logan's confusion." I'm looking at it right now! That's how I know!... The evidence,is right in front of me!... No,you don't get to twist this and make me feel like I'm just crazy... 'poor fragile crazy Dinah,let's make sure she always watched'... You never cared about my well being,it was always about keeping your secrets!" Dinah begins pacing back and forth,somehow managing to keep an eye on the photo as if it would disappear at any moment." You had no right! Who is it? Who is it if it's not him... I want to know that's why... It is relevant...You had to have known father,what would happen if I ever learned the truth...I'm done... I'm sending the Driver to collect the boys and my things,have it all ready... Don't you DARE try to pull that shit on me, I have custody of the boys,not you!... Send them or I will send the police." with that she hangs up.

Dinah had had custody of her nephews since their parents had passed away nearly eleven years , she had every right to take them from her father's home as she had demanded. She continues to stare at the photograph on the wall for another moment.  
Logan stares at her confused. She shrugs before calling the driver " Hello. This is Ms. Carstien. No I am not ready to depart.. I would like you to retrieve Phillip and Lucas . Bring them here to me,thank you... Yes Father has been made aware of the change." Afterwards she knew there would be questions. Honestly,she could have done that with out making a scene. Logan is trying to think of a way to ask what just happened with out upsetting her further.  
" Logan,how many mutants have you ever met with eyes just like his?" She asks,pointing at the picture.  
Logan shrugs and states "... I've only seen one... him " Nodding,she collapses on a near by couch.  
Logan waits,hoping she'll explain. Finally she says " Will you bring him to me."  
" ...Who?"  
" The man in that photograph. Please,I'd like to meet him"  
"...Why?"

Logan was torn,if he let them meet Gumbo might upset her,plus he wasn't entirely certain what had just happened between her and Hector,but it sounded bad. He wanted to press her for information. He just didn't know how to do apparently waited to long because she stood and began to walk off.  
" Where are you goin'?" Logan asks,rushing to catch up.  
" If you won't bring him to me,then I'm going to go find him. I assume he's still somewhere in the mansion." Dinah states,not slowing at all.  
" Okay! I'll go get him,jus' stay right here." Logan states,knowing that Gambit is currently in the Danger room and that Dinah would most likely find it if she wanted to. The girl had a terrible tendency to do things like never could stay out of places she didn't belong.

Dinah visibly relaxes,and heads back to sit on the couch again. Logan walks off,shaking his the time he reaches the Danger Room,he is back to questioning this choice. After all, Dinah clearly knew the cajun,or at least thought she did. And whatever was going on was bad enough to make her fight with her father.  
He goes up to the control room and turns the current program off.  
" Hey!" yells Jubilee through the microphone as the scene devolves. Logan ignores her,and looks around the room for Gambit. He spot the man near the far wall,and says through the mic. " Gumbo,I need ta talk to ya for a minute."

Remy nods and heads towards the control room, Jubilee grumbling behind him. It was hard for her to get one of the grown ups to let her in on a session,and she'd just managed to talk Remy into it.  
"Oui { yes}" Remy questions,as he enter the room.  
Logan growls at the other man's insistence of mixing languages before responding " My guest managed to see your picture,now she's freaking out and wants to see you. I have no idea why, but we're goin' up there and your going to do your best not to upset her."

The picture was news to him. Remy never did like having his picture taken or posted where anyone could see it. This angers him briefly while he asks " What picture?"  
Logan shrugs before stating " The one next to the professors office. they must've just been put up."  
Remy nods and they head upstairs, Remy fully intending to demand the removal of the picture. He ,in fact, intended to walk right past Logan's friend to go speak to the Professor right away. If Xavier refused to remove the photograph,he would remove it himself,and possibly blow it up.

When they reach Dinah, a strange feeling hit Remy, almost as if there's a connection between him and this strange woman. He immediately forgets his plan to speak to the professor. Logan stares at them both curiously,as Dinah stands to look at Remy.

After a moment she asks " What's your name?"  
"...Remy "  
" Remy?"  
"yes"

Dinah smiles and hugs the young man,shocking both Remy and Logan. Before either one can react,Dinah pulls away and sits back down.  
"...what's goin' on darlin'" Logan questions  
" I believe, Remy is my son." Dinah responds  
After a shocked silence,Logan questions " Son?"  
Dinah nods,then questions " You're twenty-two correct?" to Remy who nods." AS far as I can guess, I believe so. " Remy responds. Feeling kind of numb from her declaration.  
Dinah sighs. " Yes,then I believe I am correct. All this time..."  
"What son?" Logan asks,cunfused. As far as he knew, Dinah had never had a child. Wait! If Remy was her son, that would make her 14 or 15 when she had him...though he supossed that would explain her change in temperment.  
Remy stares at her confused, this woman doesn't look old enough to be his mother, big sister,maybe, if this was Logan's idea of a joke...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter Three

" What do you mean, I'm your son?" Remy questions.

Dinah sighs, then begins her story...

How I came to find myself pregnant no longer matters, what mattered was I was almost fifteen years old and about to have a baby. My father tried to talk me into giving the child up, but steadfastly refused. He kept insisting, reminding me of all the plans that would be derailed. I resisted, stating they were his plans,not mine. I loved that little baby already, and I didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. I could hardly wait to meet my child.

It was storming pretty hard the night the baby was born,just three days before my birthday. I barely made it to the hospital, I probably wouldn't have, except I'd been in town shopping. The lights kept flickering, and no one in the family had been able to get to the hospital in time. My baby was born quickly, and they announced he was a son. They laid him on my chest as he began to cry, and I knew that I loved him more than anything else on Earth.

He opened his little eyes,and I realized right away he was a mutant like me. He had the most beautiful eyes black,with a red iris. The nurse gasped, and I sent her my best glare,you know the one Logan, she left then. He was gorgeous perfect in every way. It was the most wonderful few minutes of my life. At first, I wouldn't hand him back,but then they took him away,so that I could sleep,they said. I didn't want to let them have him,but they reminded me they needed to run the tests on him.

When I woke up my Father and brother,David, were there with me. I asked " Did they let you see him yet? He's absolutely gorgeous " My brother started to cry,and I knew something was wrong. I kept asking " What is it, what happened"and my father sent for a nurse. She came in and gave me a shot of something,that put me back to sleep.

When I woke again,Father was there by himself. Again,I asked what was wrong. He told me " I'm sorry, didn't make it,shortly after he was taken to the nursery,he stopped breathing. They did everything they could." At first,I didn't believe him. I demanded they bring him to me. But they said he'd already been sent to the morgue.

I was released the next day,but refused to attend the funeral. I didn't believe them that it was my son they were burying. It wasn't until a few weeks later that I regretted this decision I could have seen him one more time if I hadn't been so stubborn. I had a complete melt down. They ended up having to send me to the hospital again after my third suicide attempt. I didn't see a reason to carry on.

Even after I was released a few months later,Father would never let me go out alone. Always with at least the driver,but more often with him or one of my brothers. I finally visited the grave for the first time a year afterwards. I told him " I'm sorry baby, Mama loves you very much. I didn't mean to ignore you,but I didn't want to believe that you were really gone "and I brought him flowers. I cleared the debris from his grave, no one visited him but me. Father,I think, just wanted to forget he ever existed. I know he never talked about it, and if anyone else did he'd get upset and change the subject.

I've put flowers on his grave every week since then,except for the three weeks I spent in the hospital during my twentieth year. I was in the market. I saw a little boy,picking pockets,and could have sworn he looked like my boy,but by the time I'd made it past the crowd,he was gone. I tried to chase after him, I'd only gotten a glimpse, but his eyes... they looked like my baby's. The driver caught me and forced me back into the car.I fought him the entire way home.

It made me question all over again. The doctors finally convinced me that it was simply denial. That I couldn't have really seen him. It happened twice more,once about three years later, when I saw a little boy being drug into the back of a car. Again I tried to follow. Father's driver wouldn't let me. I felt,if nothing else,the boy was in trouble. However, the driver insisted that it was none of our business,and refused to let me help. I resisted until he reminded me that Father would have me put away again if I continued. I just...I couldn't go back to the hospital again. Do you have any idea how hard being surrounded by that much emotional turmoil is for an empath? That nearly drove me insane. Because I'm not crazy,despite what father thinks.

Then the last time about four years ago. I was at one of those stupid parties Father always insisted we attend. I saw the boy dancing with this blond girl. He actually looked happy at that moment, and I was reluctant to approach him. Before I could make up my mind,Father came over and insisted that it was time to go. After that time I never saw the boy again. They convinced me that it was in my head. That I wanted it to be true, so I kept finding ways to 'see' him.

When I saw that picture,I knew everything they've said in the last 22 years was a lie,it was never my son they couldn't have been. Because he was alive. And here you are. I think,I think maybe you were the boy I saw before... a five year old picking pockets, an eight year old being drug into a car, and a boy nearly grown, dancing with a beautiful blond girl. I think maybe they were all real,and all you.

There was a long silence after Dinah finished.

"...Where did you see this boy or boys?" Remy finally asked hesitantly.  
" New Orleans...it's about twenty minutes from my father's home" Dinah responds " Well one of his homes anyway.  
Remy stares at the woman for a moment,before silently turning and walking away. As he turns the corner,Dinah collapses back onto the couch and begins to cry. " Darlin' I think he just needs a minute." Logan says as he hugs her.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter 4

Remy stares at the woman for a moment,before silently turning and walking away. As he turns the corner,Dinah collapses back onto the couch and begins to cry. " Darlin' I think he just needs a minute." Logan says as he hugs her.

" If he really was the boy I saw, he's going to need more then a moment... He may never forgive me." Dinah states.  
Remy heads to the roof,wanting to avoid hearing anymore of her story right now. He could feel her pain, but that didn't necessarily make what she said true. He needed time to think about all of this.. This was a lot to take in. He just needed some time alone to think. Rogue sits next to him a few minutes later. When doesn't say anything right away she asks "Wha's wrong Suga ?"

"... Y'know that friend of Logan's? She claims she's my birth mother. But that she thought I was dead until she saw my picture downstairs. They told her the baby died."  
" Oh, Remy.."  
" The thing is... if she's telling the truth about the last time she saw me, then it's possible the whole story is true. If her father runs in the same circles..."  
" What do you mean?" Rogue questions  
" D'accord... The way I see it there are trois options; un.. she really is crazy,and her son is dead...deux... I am her son, but she made this up for guilt... ou trois, she telling the truth... and her father... her father is a monster." Remy states, Rogue reaches to put a hand on his shoulder, however, he jumped to his feet before she can say anything. " I have to go! If..If she's telling the truth, or even thinks she is... Her father is a horrible man, and her son just rejected her. She admitted herself that she attempted suicide at least three times. I have to go talk to her,I'm sorry." He then quickly descends from the roof,leaving Rogue slightly confused behind him.

Remy rushes back into the mansion, only to hear Dinah's agitated tone and Logan attempting to calm her. He reaches the door and realizes she's on the phone. "... What do you mean,he won't let them leave?! He has no choice in the matter!... No. No you tell him to send the boys right now, or the police will be on his doorstep before you leave... NO!.. He already stole my son from me, he won't steal those boys too... No, he has no choice. Fine. Fine. Have him call me,now! " Dinah slams her phone shut and looks at Logan. " He's saying I've come unhinged again, and that he won't send the boys to me. I tried to call Phillip to have him and Lucas wait outside for me, but Father took Phillip's phone."

" I'm going over there, what house are they currently staying at?" Logan says with an extreme amount of anger clear in his voice. " Cape Cod." Dinah says simply as her phone rings.

" Yes?!" Dinah answers "... Because my caller id said it was you,why would I be polite?... No I don't want to hear anymore excuses, I want Phillip and Lucas sent out to the car... No you have to see reason. The boys are in my custody,keeping them is the same as kidnapping... just like Remy... Remy, you remember, the baby you got rid of... of course he's named something else... He was less then a day old,did you really expect that he would remember that I named him James... YES I'm sure it's him!... BECAUSE HE HAS THE SAME EYES... Well maybe if you had taken a moment to look at my baby before you decided to hide him away from me you would know what I'm talking about. ENOUGH I don't give a damn, just send them to me now!... Whatever,then expect a war."

Dinah hangs up and nods at Logan who silently leaves, a moment later Remy asks quietly from the shadows " Boys?" Dinah nods with out turning . " My brother David, and his wife Claire... they both died in a car accident when Phillip was four and Lucas was one. I was given sole custody, a fact my father loves to forget whenever I want them to do something he doesn't like. Like coming to this school to begin with. We fought over it for months. I finally won, under the condition that I not leave Logan's side my entire visit, and that I had to come visit before sending the boys."

" So then you raised them? Do they..."  
" They both call me Auntie Di. I show them pictures of their mom and dad all the time. Granted sometimes, when they are sick or scared they call me mom as well, but that's rare." Dinah replies " and no, I never had another child. I never...I never wanted to risk going through that again. I didn't think I could survive loosing another child. "

" Desole... I'm sorry. What happened to you shouldn't happen to anyone." Remy stepping into the room.  
" No, I'm sorry, I should have known... somehow, I should have fought harder for the truth, J-.. Remy. " Remy hugs Dinah then and after a moment she says to him " I don't even know your last name, or anything about how you were raised."

" ...LeBeau. My name.. It's Remy Etienne LeBeau. " Remy begins,intending to give her a brief outline of his life, but is interrupted by her pulling away.  
" LeBeau?! Jean-Luc LeBeau?" Dinah questions. Remy nods, and Dinah questions " When were you adopted? "  
"...When I was eight, before that I was with Fagan's gang. I don't remember anything before Fagan." Remy says hesitantly.  
" Eight?! That son of a bitch! He came to see me the night you were born, I never even suspected anything. But then you end up with him? No, that's far to much to be coincidence. But Eight. Years. I will kill them both!" Dinah rants. Then she sinks into the couch. " There is no one in my life I can trust. Who knows how many of them were involved in this cover up?"

Remy understands how she feels, this new knowledge just adds another layer to the hurt and betrayal he already felt towards Jean-Luc. He needed to call Jean-Luc about this,find out how much the man knows. Clearly,Dinah was familiar with him, or at least she used to be.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter 5

It didn't actually take Logan very long to arrive at the estate. When he arrived,his first thought was " I should've borrowed one of Chuck's cars, how am I supposed to get the boys home on my bike?" followed quickly by the realization that the driver was still parked out front, and that he was about to get into a fight with one of his oldest friends.

Though after the revelations of the last few hours, he wasn't sure that he wanted anything to do with Hector in the future. Certainly not for awhile. The mere thought of what he had put that poor girl through made him see red. Then this. Trying to keep the boys from her. No matter what Hector thought or Dinah claimed, these boys were her sons, no matters who they were born to. She'd raised most of their lives. It was just cruel to keep them from her. To both her and the boys.

Logan walked past the Driver, nodding briefly at him, and right up to the door. With out hesitation,he pounded on the large oak door. A maid opened the door almost immediately, and lead him only as far as the foyer, he stared up to the landing,where he saw Lucas staring down at him. He smiled at the boy who silently waved.  
" Lucas! I told you stay in your room!" Hector yells as he walks into the Foyer and spots the boy. Lucas quickly ducks behind one of the pillars hoping to hear what is going on.

" Logan. Did she send you?" Hector asks, anger radiating off of him and seeping into his tone.  
" Actually, I volunteered." Logan replies as he crosses his arms. Though Hector is a least a foot taller than Logan, clearly Logan is far more intimidating to any onlookers. " Dontcha think ya done enough to hurt her? Do you really need to steal the boys from her too?"

Hector glares back at Logan. " I haven't done anything to hurt Dinah. If she had just been obedient or at least stayed out of things that were none of her business, she wouldn't be hurt right now. Why should I reward her temper tantrum by sending MY grandsons to her. Dinah's been unstable for years,everyone knows it."

" Jus' when I was thinkin' nothing could lower my opinion of you today..." Logan growls back in return " Let me get this straight. You had her son kidnapped. Then you claimed he had died. Then you spent twenty two YEARS tellin' everyone that your daughter was crazy. and now your claiming that her demanding the return of her children, and legally they are her children, a temper tantrum?! You have a lot of nerve Bub."

Whatever else Logan had to say was lost on Lucas as a hand clamps over his mouth and he is pulled silently into one of the many rooms along the hall. As soon as the door shut, Phillip let's his brother go and states " We have both heard enough. C'mon were getting out of here while he's distracted by Logan." Lucas nods in agreement, and follows his brother as Phillip quickly climbs gracefully down the ivy covered trestles attached to their aunt's balcony. They then slip quickly across the wide lawn and slip into the back of the car.

The Driver noticed them only after they whistled at him. He silently climbs in and nods to the boys before driving away. Phillip then borrows the driver's cell phone while Lucas watches anxiously out of the rear window. He secretly feared his grandfather would catch them and force them to go back to the house. He didn't want to go 'home' though. He wanted to be with Dinah. As far as the boy was concerned Dinah was his mom. When he pictured " Mom" in his head, Dinah was always who he 'saw'.

Yes he had seen pictures of his parents countless times, but for him they seemed almost like a fairy tale. Dinah was the one who had sang to him,and read to him. Had taught him to read and to tie his shoes. She was there when he was sick or sad. It had always been her who took care of everything for him. She was his Mom. He knew Phillip felt the same way. Even if Phillip did have some memories of their parents. Lucas didn't care what Grandfather's excuse was, it wasn't right to take their 'mom' from them... and what was this about Dinah having a son? Did Logan say that James was alive, or did he miss something? Lucas looked over at Phillip, but Phillip just shook his head. Phillip really knew nothing more then he did.

~o~O~o~

Logan finally ran out of coherent names to call Hector... in every language he spoke, plus a few he had picked up in languages he didn't. Hector, in turn, continued to silently glare at his (former) friend. He would not tolerate anyone who sided with her. She was unstable. Why else would she choose to leave the comfort of the family and drag the boys with her ? Clearly, she was an unsuitable guardian and they were better off with him. He had intended to explain this to Logan, however Logan seemed to have decided who he was siding with long before he arrived.

After Logan had stopped for a moment Hector said " Are you finished? Good. Now listen to me. Dinah is unstable. She has been unstable for years. Yes I admit that she did have a child, and I freely admit that I covered that up and went as far as having the child moved far from us. That child was going to ruin everything. Hell, he ruined everything even after he was ' dead'. Dinah never recovered from it, I tried my best to prevent future sightings. I know what I did, okay? but do you honestly believe she actually saw the child? Every single time she says she did? or isn't it far more likely her mind made this up to deal with her refusal to accept the reality of her loss. Which I never would have had to lie about if she had just gotten rid of the little monster when I ordered her to."

Calmly, Logan drew back a fist and punched Hector directly in the nose. He stands over the other man as he lays on the white marble bleeding. " Yes, I do believe that she saw him repeatedly, because the boy GREW UP in New Orleans...on the streets, as an abandoned orphan no one wanted because he was a mutant. 'Ro told me all about it,at least as much as she learned. He isn't a monster, even now after making mistakes, but he certainly wasn't when he was a newborn babe, left alone in the world thanks to the lies and tricky of an evil man. Those boys belong with her. I know they do, and so do you. It doesn't matter who they were born to, she IS their mom, the only one they know. So I am taking them to their mom, and if you wanna live through it,I suggest you stay put."

With that Logan walked up the stairs, where he easily found the short note left by Phillip that simply stated ' Left to join Auntie Di. We will send for our things." Chuckling at the boys bravery,Logan headed back downstairs and out the door with out pausing, no doubt by now the boys should be nearly at the school.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter 6

.

Dinah and Remy sat in the front parlor, waiting for word from Logan. Rogue had come in ans sat with them for awhile,but she had been called away. No one else was currently at home accept for the Professor,who was currently in his office.

"...I don't talk about my past, not to anyone here. I don't want their sympathy or judgement, more then anything. When I was eight, I picked the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau. I had know idea who he was when he caught me, I was just scared. He thought i was brave. He took me home with him, and adopted me. For the next ten years i was his son,Henri's brother. They taught me everything they knew about Thieving. I met this girl, Belle, before that. She was my best friend. When we were ten my father and her grandfather decided to end the fighting between the guides by marrying us off. Belle, Bella Donna was my fiancee before I even liked girls." Remy states.

" When I was eighteen they had the wedding. Her brother didn't want her to marry me, so he demanded a dual. I won, but I was exiled. I haven't been back since. They annulled the marriage and that was that. I wandered around for a while, did some things I'm ashamed of, and finally met Stormy one day. I took care of her until she remembered this is where she belongs, so I brought her home. Then for some crazy reason I stayed."

"... What about before Jean-Luc?" Dinah asks hesitantly.

" I don't really remember anything before five or six. I remember they always called me 'Le diable blanc' as far back as I remember. I was with Fagan's Boys for most of my life before Jean-Luc, I think, but I can't say for sure. Fagan used us all as pick pockets." Remy concludes.

"... I'm sorry. That I never actually found you" Dinah states " I'm sorry I wasn't looking."  
Remy nods and states. " They said your child was dead, why would you look? Especially after the boys came to you. They needed you, you couldn't go chasing shadows."

Dinah begins crying again, and he hugs her. She was just so grateful that he was giving her a chance. She knew it couldn't be the easiest story to believe. It happened to her, and she had a hard time believing it.

Before either one of them could say anything further, Phillip and Lucas rushed into the room. Phillip,who had recently had a growth spurt, was nearly as tall as Dinah. His hair was the same shade of Auburn as hers as well. He was the more reserved of the brothers, so when seeing someone in the room with his Aunt, he settled for a quick kiss on her cheek and sitting near by, instead of throwing him into her arms. Unlike his younger, far more expressive brother, who began to cry when he saw Dinah and ran right to her, throwing himself onto her lap.

"... Grandfather said we wouldn't ever see you again. That you had lost your mind." Lucas says, his face still buried in her hair.  
" I knew Grandfather was lying, so I listened into his call to you, then packed our bags." Phillip states, feeling shy and looking at his feet rather than at Remy.  
" Well, I'm glad you both are here. Where's Logan?" Dinah questions.  
"... Marcus brought us. I gave him strict orders to not tell Grandfather where we were until we settled in." Phillip states.  
" Do you think Grandfather will fire him?" Lucas questions.  
" Don't worry about it. If he does, I will make sure Marcus finds another job." Dinah states.  
Remy then stands, and offers to find out where the boys' rooms would be. Dinah nods and he walks out of the room.  
"... Auntie, was that James?" Phillip questions.  
" Yes, but his name is Remy now. No one ever called him James, so I don't think he would respond to it even if you tried. " Dinah replies. Phillip nods, and finally sits next to his Aunt, leaning his head on her shoulder.

" Grandfather can't take us back,can he?" Lucas askes.  
" No. I'm your gaurdian, he would have to sue me to take you away. I have more then enough evidence to keep him from winning...or even trying." Dinah replies.

~  
Logan arrives back at the mansion,just as Remy is coming back down the stairs after setting up the guest room net door to Dinah. The boys would be sharing for now,until they became comforable with the new house, and the grown ups were sure their Grandfather wouldn't try to just take then back.

" Did the boys make it here okay?" Logan asks.  
" Oui. They've been here about an hour." Remy replies.  
" Look, bub." Logan begins stopping Remy again. " I know this whole thing has been hard for you. I just wanted to tell ya... you can't find a better Mom then Dinah."  
Remy nods. " I'm trying homme, I believe her, that she's a victem in all this. It's just... going to take getting used to the idea."

Logan grunts, and heads towards the parlor, where he finds Dinah with a boy on either side of her, already half asleep. " I think Remy got their room ready if ya wanna wake 'em." Logan states. Bith boys immediatly shoot up straight,looking around at the strange room.

" Yes, thank you. " Dinah replies. She stands as Remy comes back in, and Logan states that Remy will show them where to go. Nodding again, Dinah and the boys follow Remy upstairs.  
" So this room is right next to yours, I'm on your other side, because I didn't get a chance to tell you that. And as you know,Logan right across the hall. If you need anything just ask." Remy states while showing them to the boys' room. " Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, if you're uncomfortable with eating with everyone right now, Logan and I can come up and eat with you guys."

Again the boys politely thank him, as he turns to leave. Dinah thanks him as well, causing him to pause for a moment before heading downstairs. Dinah sighs after him, before heading into the boys' new room to help them unpack.  
Remy had worked hard on the room, borrowing furnishing from the dorms, to put in two twin beds instead of a queen size that all the guest rooms have. He'd aired out the room, checked the bathroom, made the beds, and dusted everything. The only thing not put away was the boys' luggage. Remy would have taken care of this as well, but he was unsure whose things were whose, and didn't want to mess anything up.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter Seven

.

Remy and Logan joined Dinah and the boys for dinner in her room. They had assumed that today had been stressful enough, with out adding having to meet a bunch of new people. The boys were already with her when Remy and Logan arrived. She had spent the last couple of hours explaining what had happened today.

After the five of them had settled around the table, Phillip asked " So, James, um I mean...Remy, what do you do here?"  
"... I help the team, and help with the children when we have them. Spend time with Rogue and Storm." Remy replies.  
" Hey do you have a code name too?" Lucas asks, suddenly excited at the idea of the code names.  
"Gambit." Remy replies.  
" Cool." Both boys reply.  
"James?" Logan questions. " I meant ta ask earlier, but there were more important questions going around."  
"... I named him after my 'uncles'. They weren't real uncles, but they seemed like it, growing up." Dinah replies, looking at her plate. " So I named him after them, James Wade Carstien. "  
"Uncles?" Lucas questions," What uncles."  
" They were my Father's best friends. They were always there when I was a kid. So I wanted to honor them."  
" I see. " Logan states, not really knowing who she was talking about, but assuming that was because of the holes in his memory.  
" But, I don't remember ever meeting a Wade or a James." Phillip states.  
" *sighs*... I don't like talking about this, and it really had nothing to do with the events of today. At least not in away I'm willing to explain to you boys... But your grandfather's two best friends were Wade Wilson and James Howlett."

" Wait, What?!" Logan questions. " Wade Wilson? The only Wade Wilson I know of is an insane mercenary."  
"Yes, but he wasn't nearly as crazy then." Dinah replies. " Crazy, but not nearly as bad, as after..."  
" What happened to him?" Lucas asked curiously.  
" I'll tell you when your older." Dinah replies, in a tone that implies the subject is closed.  
Remy quickly changes the subject, not wanting the meal to become tense. " So, do any of you play poker?"

" No." comes the three members of his new family as Logan states a "Yes"  
" We have games with us if you wanted to play." Lucas states. " I packed several myself, because we like board games, don't we Auntie?"  
" Yes we do Luke." Dinah replied. " Which ones did you bring?"  
After a brief debate, they decide to play Monopoly. However, forty five minutes into the game, Lucas appeared to be falling asleep. Phillip kept poking him in the side, but a few minutes later Dinah finally said. " Okay boys, it's been a long a draining day. You should go to bed. Remy will still be here tomorrow to play the game. " Remy quickly agrees, and Phillip leads his brother from the room. Dinah promising to leave the game exactly where it was.

After the boys door clicks next door, Remy asks. " Okay, Wade Wilson and James Howlett?"  
Logan sits back down, having stood to head back downstairs. He had wondered about this too.  
" Yes, I know Logan recognized the name, but are you familiar with Wilson?" Dinah questions.  
" Oui, I come across him once in awhile. " Remy replies.

"...Well, until about twenty three or four years ago, he was almost sane, and a lot less frightening." Dinah continues. " and then Weapon X got a hold of him... they saved him,supposedly, from the cancer. They made him insane. The next time I saw him, about three months before you were born... he wasn't Uncle Wade anymore..he was, I don't know..he was someone else."

" He was Deadpool" Logan says,in an almost growl. The mention of Weapon X tended to do that to him. He was surprised she knew anyone in the project. Of course, she had been a child at the time. It was still strange.

"What about this James Howlett?" Remy questions after a moment.

Dinah stands and walks across the room, staring out of the window. She crosses her arms, and almost slumps. " Okay... promise you won't get mad at me." She says, not turning around.  
Both men look questioningly at each other not sure who she was talking to, but then both agree. After a few more minutes of silence she finally states. " You're James Howlett, Logan. It's who you used to be. Before Weapon X... You were Uncle Jimmy."

Logan sits in stunned silence. She knew, She KNEW that he had been searching for answers. He'd been searching for years. Yet she said nothing. Neither did Hector. He abruptly stands and walks out of the room. A moment later she collapses onto a nearby chair. " I knew that that conversation would go badly. Are you mad at me too?" She asks Remy,not looking at him. She could check for herself,but she had no intention of lowering her shields anywhere near Logan right now.  
" Non.. But why didn't you tell him?" Remy asks, sitting near her.  
" Because I was afraid. " Dinah replies. " Years before that, I overheard something I shouldn't have... I had tried to warn Wade... I was punished. I was afraid of what would happen to the boys if I said anything, when Logan showed back up. I wanted to. I really did. "

~o~O~o~

Logan pulled up in front of Hector's house for the second time that day. He couldn't question Dinah about this. She had been a child,he assumed, when this started. Plus despite finding Remy she was still fragile.

Hector, on the other hand, had answers. Logan wasn't leaving with out them. He was enraged. Hector was supposed to be his friend, but he was always saying that he never knew that much about Logan's past, even before he'd been kidnapped by Weapon X. Now he finds out that Hector knew his name. Logan wanted to know what else Hector had kept from him.

Logan pounded on the door until the maid answered. Before she had a chance to say anything, he marched past her. " HECTOR!" He screams from the bottom of the stairs, unsure where in the house the man is.

Hector comes out of one of the various doors along the hallway, and impressively large bruise across his nose and under his eyes from where Logan had punched him earlier. An angry expression on his face at the intrusion. ".. What do you want now Logan?"

" I want answers. I know that you know more about who I am then you let on. I know that my name was James Howlett, and that you knew that. What else did you keep from me Hector?!" Logan demands,pacing in front of the man.

" So Dinah decided that this was a good time to start meddling in matters that are none of her business again. I would think that she learned her lesson last time. No matter. I'm sure a reminder will shut her back up. Yes, your name is James Howlett. No I don't know anything about where you're from, or your family, or anything like that. You were a soldier as long as I knew you. And you look exactly the same as the day we met. That's all I can really tell you,Logan." Hector states.

" Wait. What do you mean that Dinah 'learned her lesson' about meddling?" Logan growls.

" I told you before,Logan. She wouldn't be suffering now, if she stayed out of matters that had nothing to do with her." Hector states in a tired voice. " Now, Logan, it's been a long day, please just go. I'll come by and talk to you tomorrow. I need to pick up my grandsons anyway."

" ...We have already been over this, Hector. You ain't takin' those boys anywhere." Logan replies. He heads towards the door. " If ya try to take 'em, you'll have a fight on your hands."

Logan heads home, anger still radiating off of him. Something more was going on here. He didn't want to have to question her about it, but she may be the only way he gets answers. He needed to calm down before asking her though. Logan decides to stop at Harry's for awhile, and just wait to talk to Dinah until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter Eight

The sun was barely cresting the horizon when Dinah quietly headed downstairs. She intended to take a walk , as she did every morning, through the gardens before finding a quiet place to think through the last day. She was marveling at the roses when Logan jogged around the corner. She spotted him and froze, unsure if he was still angry from last night. He felt calm, but he also hadn't noticed her yet.

Logan saw her a moment later, and slowed to stand next to her a moment later. She was relieved to note that though he was angry, none seemed to be directed towards her. " Hey,kid." Logan states.  
" Hey." Dinah replies, " I'm not a kid though... I haven't been for a long time."  
Sitting on a bench,Logan gestures for her to join him as he replies " Yeah I know."  
Reluctantly, Dinah joins him."...I assume Father refused to tell you anything,so now you want to ask what I know." She says after a few minutes.

" Yeah. I wasn't gonna put it like that. " Logan replies, sounding almost embarrassed.  
" I'm sorry Logan. I know I should have told you a long time ago... I was scared. " Dinah replies, looking at her hands. " When I..When I overheard what they planned for Wade, I was thirteen. I was appalled, that my father could so casually sell out a friend like that. I left my Mom a note a headed to Uncle Wade's apartment. I never made it there." Logan hugged her to him, knowing how hard this must be for her.

" They grabbed me just as I was getting off the bus, loaded me into a normal creepy men-in-black type car you see in those movies. I figured out pretty quickly Mom must've told Father where I was going. They took me to the Weapon X facility, and that's where I remained for over a year. Father told everyone that he sent me to a boarding school overseas. He reminded me enough times that was the cover story and not to stray from it. "  
Dinah stands, and crossing her arms over her stomach, walks a little down the path away from him. " I won't talk about the experiments... unlike most of the people that they drag there, they left my memory completely intact. It was my punishment for attempting to interfere. As for my Father's punishment, for having such poor control over his children... I promised myself a long time ago..."

Logan stands and pulls her into a hug. " It's okay Darlin'. You don't need to tell me if it's to hard. "  
" No, Logan. You have to know, to truly understand. I promised myself, James would never, ever know... about three months before they gave me back to Father,the doctor... artificially inseminated me... he said the child would be a constant reminder to my father, to control his children. I saw the baby.. I saw him as the only good thing that came from my life being completely ripped apart. But I never wanted him to know where he came from. " Dinah says, pulling away again. " I still don't, so please Logan don't tell him. Okay?. "

Logan nods, and she continues. " When you came looking for answers, ten years ago, I realized right away what they had done. I admit that I didn't know when they took you. I didn't want to know about what they were doing to others, so I would leave, whenever those men showed up. I saw you, and I wanted to give you answers. I did. But father reminded me... if they are mad at the parent, they will punish the children... I had the boys to worry about. I took it as the threat it was."

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't of asked ya for answers." Logan says, worried about her emotional well being and the safety of the boys.  
" No it's fine, Logan, but you have to promise... even if you want me out, you have to let the boys stay,please." Dinah says.  
" No one's going anywhere. Not you or the boys. " Logan growls.

" ... Your name, as far as I know, from when I was a kid, is James Logan Howlett. That may or may not be right, as even then you went by other names. You told me once, that you were born in Canada. You also told me you fought in world war one and two, and nearly every war since then. I have no idea how old that makes you, but you're old. You told me once that you were married when you were younger, but that your wife had died. You said that your family was all dead, and that you had very few friends left either. You knew Wade...somehow, as well as my father. I have no idea how. I'm sorry I don't know more, but I was just a kid..you didn't really tell me much." Dinah finishes.

" Thanks, kid." Logan says. " That's more than anyone else eva told me."

Dinah smiles weakly at him, and slowly walks down the path in search of her quiet place. Logan watches her carefully, suddenly wishing he had left it alone. He was worried about the memories he had forced back to the surface for her. He thought about following her, to make sure she was okay, but quickly realized that she probably needed time alone.

Logan headed inside, intercepting Storm who had been on her way to tend the garden, he asked her to wait, telling her their guest needed some time alone. Then he headed up to check on the boys. Remy was in their room with them, listening to Lucas excitedly explaining a comic book to him, while Phillip was setting up a board game.  
" Hey." Logan states from the doorway. The three occupants look in his direction, and smile. He'd never really seen the Cajun look this relaxed, so decided to mention Dinah being at all upset. " Yer Mom's takin' a walk so I thought I'd see if Y'all had eaten yet." Logan continues. The three all roll their eyes at him, and he finds it suddenly remarkable that he never noticed the similarities between them and Remy. He must have been ignoring it, because the only difference he could see now in their faces were the eye colors.

" J- Remy brought us Waffles about half an hour ago." Phillip states. " We're gonna play Life, do you wanna play?"  
" Naw, you guys play, I'm good." Logan states, not wanting to interfere with their time together. " I'm gonna go grab somethin' ta eat, and then hit the Danger room."  
He heads down to the kitchen, where he runs into Dinah staring blankly into the fridge. " Remy fed 'em. " Logan says, pouring himself a coffee.  
" Oh,good." Dinah replies, before shutting the fridge. " I'm going to go take a short nap. Do you think Remy'll mind entertaining them for awhile?"  
" No, they were just setting up a game, when I checked on them, they should be busy for a couple hours." Logan replies, while staring his omelet.  
" Good...thanks for not telling him." Dinah replies.  
"...Not my story to tell... Ya know you'll have to think of an answer at sometime Darlin'" Logan replies. " Cause sooner or later he'll ask."  
"I know." Dinah says walking out of the kitchen. Logan shakes his head after her. It took every once of restraint he had not to go after Hector right this minute. The man deserved it. How could he have done that to his own child? Giving her to those people. That was just sick.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter Nine

.

Dinah had just fallen asleep when Lucas snuck silently into her room. After debating for a moment, he whispered. " Auntie...Auntie you need to wake up. Grandfather is fighting with Logan in the Hall "

Dinah immediately sat up, having been a light sleeper for years. She nodded at Lucas before saying " Hunny I want you and Phillip to stay up here in your room. I'll go take care of Grandfather." Lucas nods, and quickly leaves. She then gets back out of bed, and pulls on her shoes, she had not bothered to change out of her jogging gear after coming upstairs. She briefly debates, but then just pulls her hair into a messy bun, not wanting to waste time.

Lucas was waiting in the hall for her, she smiles at him, but feels his concern. Before she can ask he says. " Phillip and Remy went downstairs. They told me to stay here, and not to bother you. I tried to tell them that I already woke you." Dinah nods and tells him " It's going to be okay. Just please stay here,okay?"

Dinah rushed downstairs, hearing Hector's raised voice before reaching them. She pauses long enough to frown and sigh as she hears the end of Hector's statement "...she keep him anyway? He was forced on her!" knowing full well what he was talking about, and that Remy was down there. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she yells back , before anyone else can respond " Yes Father, as I told you repeatedly, I wanted to keep my baby. He WASN"T a mistake or a punishment. NOT to me. He was the only good thing that could have come from that horrible place.I told you over and over; it didn't matter where he came from, he was my baby, and I loved him already! YOU were the one who didn't want the baby around, don't you EVER try to push that off on me!" She comes right up to her father while she is talking, until she is practically nose to nose. " If you ever try to imply to anyone again, that I was in any way alright with you STEALING my child and claiming he DIED I... will let Wade handle you. Not Logan, not Remy, Wade. But I'll make sure to let him know WHY it happened first."

Remy walks up behind her, touching her shoulder he states, " C'mon, let's just go upstairs,non?" Nodding, Dinah turns looking for Phillip. She then notices, for the first time, the large crowd that had gathered in the hallway. Everyone in the house was there. Rogue steps forward, and giving her a sympathetic look, gently leads Remy upstairs. Phillip is hiding behind Storm, though he is nearly as tall as the other woman. With a nod, Storm takes him up the stairs as well.

Professor Xavier finally arrived, just as Dinah began her outburst. He calmly states. " Mr. Carstien, you have disrupted this household enough for today. I think it is time you left. Scott would you please show him out, thank you." He then states. " All right everyone, there is nothing more to see here, please go back to what you were doing. " Everyone slowly trickles out. Scott led the still protesting Hector out of the door, and Xavier nodded at Logan.  
Logan grabs Dinah's arm,leading her towards the kitchen. He figured she needed a minute before dealing with her boys. " So much for never telling him where he came from,huh?" Dinah says as they sit at the table. Logan pours her a cup of Storm's tea as he replies " Ya knew he was gonna have questions anyway. I coulda killed Hec when he opened his mouth." Logan sits across from her before continuing " He put that as cruel as he could. Whatever you decide to tell those boys, ya should try to make it asclose ta the truth as possible while skippin the details."

Dinah nods before stating" Logan I didn't even give you the details...and you could handle it. There's no way I would give them to those boys. " Dinah stands,putting her cup away and staring out of the window. " The PG version is traumatic enough. I'll talk to Remy about it. But Phillip and Lucas... they are going to have to live with the G version for a few years. "

~o~O~o~

"... Are you okay Suga ?" Rogue questions. They are sitting on the roof where she dragged him a few minutes ago, after leaving the scene downstairs. He had glared at his grandfather's retreating form before replying.

" I'll be fine, mais I'm worried about how she is doing. I overheard her talking to Logan this morning, when she told him the story. " Remy states,sighing. " It was important to her that I not know the real story. She doesn't want to talk about it. I don't think she wants to think about it. "

Rogue nods, before asking " So... how much of what he said was true?"  
"...Everything, except how she felt about it. He wasn't lying, he didn't need to. the truth, it's hurtful enough." Remy replies.

" Are you gonna go talk to her? You're not mad, but if you stay up here, she'll think you are." Rogue states. Remy nods, but doesn't move. He still needs time to think. Though she didn't feel negative for him, he wondered if his grandfather was right. If would have eventually resented him, had she been allowed to keep him. He was unsure how to feel about his grandfather's version of what occurred. He did know though, that he hated the man, and resented what he had taken from them all. He had watched Dinah interact with his cousins the night before, and knew they loved each other very much. How different would things have been if he had been raised by her?

Honestly, they would never know now. He couldn't let that keep him from getting to know her now though, he decides. " I think, I'll leave her be a bit. I think she's going to need to talk to the boys first. They're just kids, I'll keep." Rogue nods, not really agreeing, but it wasn't really her place to tell him how to deal with this. She's pretty sure no one here could say they knew what Dinah and Remy were going through. All she could really do was be here for him, and hope everything turns out alright.

~o~O~o~

Dinah finds the boys in their room. Phillip sitting on his bed, and Lucas playing a handheld game. Dinah smiles in their direction, and Phillip jumps up. He quickly walks over to her and whispers . " I didn't tell him anything Grandfather said." Dinah nods, and asks them both to come sit with her. She then tells them an even more watered down version of the story she had told Logan this morning. " When I was young, before I had Remy, I was captured by bad men. They did all sorts of terrible things, that I will not talk about. When I got home I was going to have a baby,Remy. I have never, and would have, in anyway blamed or resented the child for what happened. As far as I'm concerned, he was a gift, a way to heal from such a horrible ordeal. Apparently, your Grandfather didn't feel the same way. Which is why he arranged to make the child disappear and then lied to me, telling me the child was dead."

" ... Grandfather never likes to deal with anything 'unpleasant'. He always says not to talk about 'unpleasant' things when Phillip or I try to ask a question about our parents." Lucas replies in response to this new information. " He's just terrible! If you hadn't shown us the pictures, and talked about them at bedtime, we wouldn't even know. Just like if you didn't take us to James' grave we wouldn't have known about him either. "

Phillip nods before stating " Grandfather only ever wants to talk about things he has approved. If it were up to him, I'm sure that we wouldn't know anything. I'm just glad we're away from him now. I was so frightened yesterday, when he was ranting that we wouldn't ever see you again. And this morning, when he showed up, yelling that he had come to collect us. "

" I have custody of you two. In fact, if you want to get technical I adopted you about ten years ago. Legally I'm your mother, so he can't just take you away from me anyway. Please don't worry about him anymore. " Dinah states while hugging the boys. " I'm going to talk to Professor Xavier later today, about him, and try to have him banned from the grounds altogether. I don't think it will be hard after the scene he made this morning... So you boys aren't upset that I kept part of this story from you?"

Both boys shake their heads 'no' and she sighs in relief. At least she didn't have to worry about two of her boys, now she just had to track down the other one. Hopefully he would be as forgiving as Phillip and Lucas. She also needed to find the Professor. " Okay boys, I need to go take care of some things, you guys hang out here, or go try to find Logan okay? Just please stay inside for now."  
The boys agree and she heads off in search of her son, and the leader of the 'school'


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter Ten

.

Remy was nowhere to be found, so Dinah decides to talk to Xavier first. She knocked softly on his office door, and entered. " Yes, may I help you?" Xavier questions,after she sits.

" I would like to request that you ban my father from the grounds." Dinah states. " He has caused enough disruptions to both your home and my family. I have no desire to speak to the man again, and he has now threatened more than once to take the boys from me. I am legally their parent, therefore he has threatened to kidnap them. Plus I don't want him anywhere near Remy. I know Remy is a grown man, and probably wouldn't appreciate me trying to protect him, but from my father, he needs it."

Xavier nods, he was planning on talking to her and Logan about doing this. The man was clearly dangerous, and had continued to make threats all the way to his car, according to Scott. " I agree, I will have the security updated to include him in the list of people who are not allowed to be here. " Xavier states. " Now, I haven't had a chance to meet you yet, my dear. I have been meaning to talk with you, how are you settling in?"

"...Fine. The boys are happy... I found a son I thought was lost forever, and I am no longer keeping any secrets from Logan. Logan's like a father to me, so that it alone makes me feel better. In fact, coming here is the best thing that's happened to me in years. Even if my Father did decide to air all of my secrets in front of an entire houseful of strangers." Dinah replies.

" I'm sure they won't be strangers long, and everyone who comes here has a past, most with things they are ashamed of, so I doubt anyone is judging you. I would say they aren't. After all, even in your father's telling, you were the victim... I for one, do not share his view of how you hold the blame, I don't believe Logan,...or Remy will either." Xavier states.

"...Thank you, Professor. I wish I shared your confidence on the subject." Dinah replies, while standing. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go find my son."

Xavier dismisses her and Dinah goes back to her search for Remy. She finds Logan in the kitchen. " Have you seen Remy ?" Dinah asks.

" He's down in the Danger room." Logan replies, not looking up from the pot he's stirring.

"The Danger what?" Dinah asks.  
"... Crap." Logan states, remembering that he had left the subbasement out of the tour. " The Danger Room. It's our training room, designed to contain mutant powers... so the kids, and sometimes the adults, don't end of destroying the house on accident."

" O-okay, so where is it?" Dinah asks.

" Sub-basement. I'm not sure if you've been cleared to go down there yet." Logan replies. " Not sure you'd need it anyway. Empathy's a passive power. Plus it's non-destructive. "

" Please just show me. I already told Xavier I was going to talk to him, don't you think if I wasn't allowed down there he would have found some reason to stop me from searching?" Dinah states.

Logan sighs and turns off the stove. He can tell by her tone that if he doesn't take her, she just go searching on her own." C'mon kid, I'll take ya to him."

" Thank you, and I told you this morning, I'm not a kid." Dinah states.

Logan leads her to the sub basement and past the med-lab, they arrive at the control room shortly, where Scott was supervising Remy and Jubilee in a training exercise.

" Hey, Remy, your mother is searching for you." Scott states into the microphone.  
"Aww, no way!" Jubilee states. " I just talked Gambit into letting me run with him again. Can't she wait a few minutes?"  
" Yes, I can." Dinah states loudly so that they will both hear her.

Jubilee smiles and returns to the session. Remy himself had never paused except to nod in Scott's statement, to acknowledge that he had heard. Remy and Jubilee are running a sentinel simulation, and Remy is in the middle of taking down one of the two remaining robots.

After drawing it as far away from Jubilee as possible, despite the girl's protests, Remy charges four cards, and throws them at the robot. They explode as they make contact, knocking it down. It's collapse also knocks the remaining Sentinel off balance. A moment later, as it continues to sway, Jubilee and Remy attack. With in a moment, both robots are beyond repair, and the simulation is over.

" Good job you two." Scott states. " Jubilee, the next time a team mate tries to save you, don't protest. He was trying to keep you from being crushed."  
" I was FINE. He was treating me like I'm a kid." Jubilee pouts.  
" Un, you ARE a kid, Deux you were about to be crushed. I would do the same with any member of the team...except maybe Logan, he could take the hit." Remy states. " Even him, though I would try. If you can't play as a team, I won't invite you in again. "

Jubilee stomps out, looking for Logan, or Rogue to complain about how unfair Scott and Remy were being. She realizes just after her theatrical retreat, that Logan is in the control room with Scott. She quickly decides to find Rogue, or maybe Storm.

Remy comes up to the control room a moment later. He wants to talk to Dinah as well, but was unsure of the best way to approach her over what her father had said this morning.. and what he had heard her say in the garden. He had decided not to mention what he had overheard, until his grandfather had shown up and told a twisted, self- serving version of events.

" Hello." Remy states as he enters the room.  
" Hey." Logan replies. Dinah is currently reading the print out from the session with Scott.  
Remy nods at Logan and walks over to Scott and Dinah. He is curious to know what has her so absorbed in the report.  
" Everything okay?" Remy questions, looking at Scott.  
" Yes, she was just curious to see the read outs. I think she was surprised with you taking the Sentinels down." Scott replies.  
"... Actually, I'm impressed. He has a souped up version of my powers, Phillip's too." Dinah replies.  
" ..What do you mean?" question all three men at once.  
" The kinetic energy thing. Phillip can do the same thing, anything he wants to, he can make to explode. All I really do is destabilize the molecules, make items kind of melt away. I just find it interesting that you have Phillip's powers, or rather he has your's as he is younger than you. I'm not sure about Lucas yet. He hasn't developed a second mutation. He's an empath as well, but has begun training." Dinah states,quickly, while folding the paperwork back down.

"... That is interesting. Does everyone in the family have similar powers? " Remy asks.  
" Pretty much. My brother, David wasn't an Empath. My brother Allan is only an Empath, with no second mutation." Dinah replies. " I haven't seen Allan in years, I don't even know where he might be, so I doubt you will ever meet him."

Logan looks on, again thinking about things he missed that he feels he should have caught. Because she's right, they do all have similar powers. Though he had no memory of her ever using her powers, he did remember seeing David and Hector use theirs. He doesn't remember Allan at all. He wouldn't know anything about Hector's second son at all if it wasn't for Hector complaining about the boy walking away from them.

* * *

*edit* 4/4 fied typos


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter Eleven

.

" The roof offers more privacy than the garden, if you are not afraid of heights." Remy states to Dinah as the head out of the Control Room.  
"... Well as long as you don't plan to push me off" Dinah jokes.  
They head up to the roof, where he double checks to make sure it isn't occupied. After ensuring there are no eavesdroppers, he sits next to her and waits. She sighs briefly before beginning.  
" About what Father said earlier-" Dinah begins, trying to word it correctly.  
" I heard you talking with Logan in the garden this morning, so I already know. I went out there to ask if you wanted any breakfast when I made the boys' but you said you didn't want me to know, so I was going to pretend I didn't hear you." Remy interrupts.

"... What exactly did you hear?" Dinah questions  
" What they did to you." Remy begins. " How I got here...How you felt about it."

" I'm sorry, I never wanted you to know." Dinah replies, hugging him.  
" It's okay. It's not you chose any of this, not even the way I found out." Remy replies.  
"... I loved you from the moment I learned you were coming. I never considered not having or raising you. I want you to know that." Dinah states.  
" ...I know. You said that this morning. Hector... he said that if I had been allowed to stay, eventually you would have resented me, for what I represented." Remy states.

" No. No I wouldn't have. He doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does Remy... That's the price you pay when you rarely interact with your children, you don't really know them. I would NEVER have resented you." Dinah states passionately.  
"... But we will never know for sure." Remy replies, feeling a little sad at the idea of her resentment, and the idea of being raised by her instead.  
" Hey. " Dinah says. " Never confuse the nature of your origins with your present worth."  
Remy stares at her for a moment. " Thank you." He states. "... Isn't that a movie quote?"

"...Yes. But I like it, and that doesn't make it less true." Dinah replies, looking slightly embarrassed . " Your not supposed to catch that I used a movie quote to give inspiration or comfort... the boys never point it out, even when they catch it."

At this they both laugh. Remy then decides that taking the chance on trusting her is a good idea after all. He really does want to get to know her.. even if it was hard to imagine her as his Mom. She still looked way to young to be his mom... though he had done the math and she was 37. It just was hard to believe.

" So... are you going to tell Wade what you know, or was that just a threat?" Remy questions a few minutes later. They are on their way back downstairs.  
" I should...it's not like I have to be afraid of what Father will do now." Dinah replies. " Although... I'm kind of afraid of what Wade will do when I tell him."  
" He's not exactly sane." Remy agrees. " I'll go with you when you talk to him. That way if he reacts badly, I can get you out of there."  
" That may be for the best." Dinah replies. " Let me go change first, and ask someone to keep an eye on the boys, because I think it may be best if I get Logan to come as well."

" Okay. " Remy replies. " You know they'll be completely safe here?"

" Yes, but I'm worried about Father sending someone to snatch them." Dinah replies. " They are far to old for a babysitter, but I would be more comfortable if someone was looking out for them right now." They reach her door, and she turns to go in.

" Okay, I'll ask Scott and Jean to take care of it, you talk to Logan about going." Remy states, as he heads down the hall. " I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes."

Dinah quickly changes into a white blouse, navy knee length skirt, and black flats. She twists her hair into a french twist, and adds a little makeup; something she rarely does. Dinah then goes in search of Logan, finding him in the garage working on his bike.

" Goin' somewhere Darlin' ?" He asks not looking up.  
"..I'm going to go talk to Wade" Dinah states. " I was hoping you'd come with us."  
"...Who's 'us'?" Logan questions,as he finally stands.  
" Remy offered to go with me." Dinah explains." I'm a little nervous about Wade's reaction."  
" Sure,kid. Let me go clean up, and I'll go." Logan states after taking in the way she's dressed. She never dresses up like this unless she has to go somewhere formal... or she's nervous.

He quickly heads up to change and she follows to tell the boys she's going out.

She find them in their room, watching a movie. " Hey boys." Dinah greets them,smiling.  
Phillip looks up and questions " What's wrong?"  
" I'm going to go out for a while with Remy and Logan. We're going to go talk to Wade." Dinah replies. " While I'm gone I want you two to stay inside, and if your grandfather shows back up over here, I want you to stay in your room. Scott Summers and Jean Grey are in charge until I get back okay?"

" Be careful." Lucas states. " You said he's kind of crazy."  
" Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Lucas, and even if he did show up, we're not going anywhere with him." Phillip adds.  
" Yeah. He'd have to bring an army ...of lawyers." Lucas replies.  
Dinah laughs at the image of an army of lawyers descending on the mansion. Though it does add a new level of fear for her. She wasn't handing the boys over to him no matter what. If he does try to sue her or something , she'll just leave with them. Having settled it in her mind, she once again makes the boys promise to stay inside and listen to Jean and Scott.

The boys both agree, and Dinah heads back downstairs to wait for Remy and Logan. She is just ready to get the whole thing over with. The sooner she talks to Wade, the sooner she harbors no more secrets. And she tired of carrying the secrets with her.


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men

A/N: updates will be slow, story is currently unbeta'd

.

.

Chapter Twelve

.

The men arrive a moment later and they silently head out to the garage. They take Remy's car because Dinah doesn't have a vehicle of any from, and the bikes would be a bad idea with her skirt.

She rides silently in the back, very nervous about this meeting. Wade didn't have the best temper, and unlike Logan, he hadn't continued to come around afterwards. He wasn't going like what she had to say. That's why she wanted Logan with her, because Logan can handle Wade. Apparently Remy had met Wade at some point, but she wasn't going to ask.

They pull up in front of an apartment building that was the converted warehouse design. She takes a deep breath before getting out, joining the men would immediately flank her. " So you're sure this is where he lives?" Dinah questions.

" Yup." Logan replies. " Played poker with him and a bunch of others bout two weeks ago."  
"... wish I'd known." Remy states, causing Logan to laugh and Dinah to smile. They exit the elevator, as Logan calms.  
" Alright c'mon, he's right up here." Logan states walking down the hall. He knocks on the door before the others have a chance to catch up.

Wade opens the door as Remy and Dinah catch up. " Logan!" Wade states, " Did I forget a meeting?"  
" Na Wade, I didn' think to call ya." Logan states.  
" Oh good." Wade says as he gestures for them to come in. " I didn't think I'd forgotten again."  
Logan was quiet at this, the only time Wade ever 'forgot' an appointment that he knew of, was when he had a job. After a moment Logan decided not to ask. " So who's this ?" Wade asks, gesturing at Dinah.

" You remember me talkin' about Dinah? Hector's girl." Logan states.  
" Oh yeah, I think so." Wade states looking at her carefully. " Hey I remember you now! Last time I saw you, you were fat."  
"... I was pregnant." Dinah replies.  
" No, you had to have been like twelve, you were fat." Wade argues  
" I was fourteen, almost fifteen. I was pregnant." Dinah states. " With him." She adds, motioning at Remy.

" ... Wait... Gambit's your kid?" Wade asks.  
" Yes." " Yup" "Oui" Come the replies.  
" Oookay, so what's up?" Wade questions.  
They all look at each other before Logan states. " Look,bub, the Kid here has somethin' she's gotta tell ya, but I need you to listen to everything she says, before you react." Wade nods and Logan continues. " I also need ya to put away all of your weapons."  
"...Why?" Wade questions.  
" Because, you're not going to like what I have to tell you." Dinah responds. Wade nods, and sits in his recliner. He then hands his weapons to Logan.  
" Okay, shoot." Wade states.  
Dinah sits on the couch, flanked by the guys, and is quiet for a moment before beginning.

When I was young, I overheard a conversation that I wasn't supposed to hear. About you. My father was speaking with another man about your illness, and how it could be used as leverage to convince you to agree to joining the Program.  
I honestly don't remember all of the details anymore, it was years ago. The only parts I really remember are that they were going to fix you... but then they were going to make you work for them, and erase your memory, apparently that's standard for them.

I left a note and headed out to tell you what I had heard, in hindsight, that was my mistake. I never made it your house. They grabbed me in between your house and mine. It was frightening, but I also was angry, that my father was clearly a complete opposite of who I thought he was. My mother too, because she must have told Father about that note.

I'll never know for sure though, she was gone by the time I was allowed to come home. It was a horrifying ordeal, I hate to think about it all. I do remember seeing you once or twice while I was there. I remember thinking. " I couldn't even help him."

Finally, they let me come home, and I saw you a few weeks later. You didn't remember us though. You had been sent to pick something up. Personally, I think they were testing you to see if whatever they did worked. It clearly had. That was the last time I saw you before today.

I had my baby a few months later, and until a couple of days ago, I believed he had died. They buried him, my father claimed. So I never looked for you. Honestly, for awhile I almost forgot about you, because I was struggling with what had happened to me.

I am sorry Wade. I know I should have found you sooner, and that I should have been smart about trying to warn you to begin with.

Wade stares at the woman for a moment, before he asks. " Okay, so I used to know you, Weapon X and Hector are somehow connected. You had a kid who they stole from you, told you it was dead, and then you found him and he was Gambit. Do I have it all right?"  
" Yeah." Dinah responds.  
" Okay." Wade states, as he stands. He quickly walks over to Logan and begins retrieving his weapons.  
" What are you doing?" Logan questions.  
" I'm going to go have a little 'chat' with Hector, then I'm going to find the scientists that worked for weapon X at the time, and have a little chat with them as well." Wade states, while arranging his weapons.

" Are you sure that's a good idea while you're this angry." Dinah states.  
" They tricked me, stole my life, presumably they did so to many others. " Wade begins. " They kidnapped a young girl, tortured her, impregnated her, and stole her child. I don't need to calm down and think about this."  
He continues to mumble to himself while he gets ready, a few minutes later he points at Logan " You coming?"  
Logan then asks Remy. " Can you get her home okay." Remy nods and Dinah protests. " Please just don't get yourselves captured or killed."

Remy and Dinah then head back to the mansion. Whatever happens with her Father and the others, she doesn't want to know about it. As far as she's concerned, it was over now. Logan and his people would protect the boys, and she has no more secrets from anyone.  
" Y' know, we should take the boys out to dinner. Jus' to have fun. " Remy says as they near the mansion.  
" It would give us all a chance to get to know each other as well. " Dinah replies. " Maybe you should invite that girl your always around."  
"...Okay, but don't get mom-like on me okay? It still feels a little weird right now." Remy states.

" That's fine, Remy. I never got to be your mom, I don't expect you to suddenly need me all time time or anything." Dinah replies. " You're grown, I'm not going to interfere."  
" I want you part of my life. It's just getting used to the idea." Remy replies.


End file.
